


You're My Flower

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Brian the confident gay but still oblivious as hell, Dowoon is a snarky shit and i love him, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sungjin a panicked gay: a saga, Sungjin cant function when he sees Brian and is super relatable cause same, Witch Sungjin, i swear im sungjin biased its just brain is too goddman beautiful, no angst cause self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: It starts with flowers and goes south as everything in Sungjin's life does (Dowoon swears it's not his fault this time).Sungjin can't stop growing flowers everytime he sees Brian and it might not be as big of a problem as you think it would be.





	You're My Flower

 

_Ranunculus – You are attractive_

 

The first time Sungjin saw Brian (he didn’t even know his name) bunch of Ranunculus burst up around his feet, growing from the cracks in the sidewalk.

 

He was sweeping the sidewalk, getting ready for opening when he looked across the street to see the most beautiful man on earth exit the newly opened bookstore. He was carrying an A-board setting it outside the store, writing something on it. Sungjin just stared him, the sunlight fell on the handsome man’s face perfectly, giving him a glow as he concentrated on writing on the chalkboard. The wind gently ruffled his hair as he pouted, thinking hard before continuing to write on the board. The pout rivaled Wonpil's pout, who is arguably the cutest person on the block with his pretty flowers and even prettier face or so Dowoon says (Jae agreeing; the only thing they agree on really).

 

Sungjin didn’t know how long he was staring at him when the man looked up and saw him. Even from across the street, Sungjin could see how pretty his eyes were, honestly if he could actually write poems he would have dedicated almost hundred of poems to this man's beauty. Sungjin broke out of his daze, face going red. More and more ranunculus grew on the sidewalk. The handsome man waved at him, smiling brilliantly and Sungjin froze once again staring dumbly at the smile that could honestly cure diseases. The smile blew him away, the wind doing the same to the small flowers littering the sidewalk. He hastily waves back. The man made a move to cross the street towards him when someone called him inside. He gave Sungjin a rueful smile and went in. Once again Sungjin stared after him. (He had been staring a lot this morning uh)

 

Sungjin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, looking down at the numerous flowers that covered the sidewalk. He once again flushed in embarrassment and hurriedly swept them away before Dowoon could see them.

 

─── ❀ ✿ ❀ ───

 

_Pink Calla Lily – appreciation, admiration_

 

The second time Sungjin saw Brian was two days later. He looked up from the potion guide he was reading at the counter when the bell rang, locking eyes with the handsome man across the street. Immediately small pink blooms appeared at his feet, spreading across the floor.

 

He put down the book and greeted him, discreetly stomping the growing flowers. It was no use, the flowers kept growing the closer the man came. The man flashed him a radiant smile before speaking.

 

“Hi! I’m Brian. I just moved across the street. Thought I’d say hi to all my neighbors.” He said pointing towards the bookstore.

 

Sungjin was staring dazedly at his smile, only shaking out of his daze when Brian looked at him questioningly.

 

“Ah sorry! I’m Sungjin. I got distracted” Why did he say that? What if he asks him what he was distracted by? What’s he going to say then? Yea sorry I was really distracted by your smile? Might as well sell the shop and join his parents in the countryside if he wanted to die like this. 

 

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say before the back door opened and Dowoon came out, buried on his phone. Probably looking up places for dates. The pink blooms were not covering the whole floor behind the counter, one appearing on the counter beside his hand that he quickly plucked away lest Brian sees it.

 

He called Dowoon over, thankful for once that he was late. “This is my assistant Dowoon, he helps me make potions and takes care of the store with me. Dowoon this is Brian, he owns the bookstore that just opened across the street.” 

 

“You’re the guy who gave Wonpil a free book weren’t you?” Dowoon looked (more like glared) at Brian, his words betraying his hostile stare. Sungjin glared at his assistant, this was not the time to get jealous.

 

Brian looked between the two workers “He gave me a bouquet for my store so it was only fair I returned the favor.”

 

Dowoon opened his mouth again probably to interrogate Brian on how he met Wonpil, did they talk again, are they close since their stores are right beside each other, did Wonpil talk about me, before Sungjin intervened.

 

“Ah Dowoon! The creepy lady came by again and wants a new batch of enlarging potion. Can you get started on that?” Dowoon glared at his boss before sighing and going to the back to get started.

 

“Sorry about him. He gets weirdly defensive about Wonpil. You’ve already met the others?” Sungjin questioned him.

 

“Yep, I did. I was saving the best for the last.” Sungjin flushed at his words, the amount of pink blooms were growing increasingly fast, already creeping up the walls.

 

Brian started to speak again when his phone rang, he talked exasperatedly to the person on the other line before hanging up with a sigh.

 

He smiles apologetically at Sungjin and Sungjin sighed “Sorry I have to go, one of my workers somehow managed to knock over an entire shelf. I’ll talk to you later or you come by and visit me” He was out of the door in no time hurrying across the street.

 

Sungjin stared at him until he disappeared into the store.

 

“You might want to clean up all the flowers hyung. Wouldn’t want to trip on all the love.” Dowoon called out from the backroom. Sungjin knew he has that shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Shut up Dowoon or I’ll tell Wonpil what happened to his flower vase” Sungjin replied, summoning the broom to clean up all the mess.

 

─── ❀ ✿ ❀ ───

 

_Yellow Tulip – Sunshine in your smile_

Next time Sungjin actually talks to Brian is two weeks later. The number of orders they got has been overwhelming. With spring coming up everyone and their mother wanted allergy potions or growth potion, they had that one strange request of making a custom charm that makes finishes vine references (Dowoon went nuts with that order, spending his free time making another for himself and Jae; putting aside their feud for the meme).

 

Amidst the busy days, he didn’t have the time to visit Brian at the bookstore. They just waved at each other in the morning, having no time to actually talk to each other. The one time Brian came to visit him, it was so busy he only got to say hi before a customer called him over to ask about the clay pot they kept in the corner of the store. The customers trampling on small gardenias that appeared at his feet.

 

The store was void of any customers and figuring Dowoon could handle the ones that might come in. Sungjin took his chance and ditched his apron to go across the street into the bookstore that contained the most attractive man possibly on earth but definitely on the street no matter what Dowoon says.

 

The smell of books surrounded him once he walked into the store, he looked around at the tastefully decorated bookstore, display stands filled with puns and several comfortable looking armchairs occupying the corners.

 

He saw Brian on the counter talking to a customer and decided to browse around. He pulled out random books to look at their summary, scowling at the clichéd plot before putting it back. He moved to the display stand, picking up a random book on it and flipped it open when a voice startled him.

 

He jumped, the book falling out of his hands and onto the table and looked at Brian’s smile. It was the smile that killed him and revived him at the same time. The smile he could write thousands of songs about. The smile that brightens up the whole room. 

 

“I didn’t know you liked Neil Gaiman hyung. Can I call you hyung? I think you’re older than me. I’m born in ‘93” Sungjin was so endeared by his ramblings that he didn’t notice the yellow tulip slowly blooming on the floor.

 

“We’re born in the same year, you can just call me Sungjin, I don’t mind” He replied picking up the book, just so he had something to do with his hands.

 

“That’s one of my favorite books.” Brian looked at the cover of the book Sungjin was fiddling with. “If you haven’t read it you must! I loved reading about” Sungjin followed Brian to the counter, leaving a trail of tulips on the floor, hopelessly staring at Brian’s smile as he talked about the book he loved.

 

In no time Brian had rung Sungjin up for the book, Sungjin hadn’t even looked at the title, he was more focused on Brian’s smile. They talked a bit more before a customer demanded Brian’s attention and they said goodbye.

 

Sungjin walked towards the exit when he stepped on something mushy, looking down at the smashed tulip he had stepped on, he realized he had done it again. He frowned at it, eyes roaming over all the tulips scattered all over the floor, growing wide.

 

He banished them all with a spell, rushing out of the store with a red face, not noticing the flower left on the counter.

 

(When Brian returned to the counter he picked up the yellow tulip and smiled, placing it in his front pocket as he walked towards another customer asking for him)

 

─── ❀ ✿ ❀ ───

 

_Lilacs – First emotions of love_

Brain and Sungjin had developed an easy friendship over time. They visited each other whenever they had the time, accompanying each other around the store as they talked about the recent developments in their friend's lives. Jae from the café had managed to break the window of the café in his rush to greet Wonpil before Dowoon did. Sungjin had to help him fix it while Dowoon mocked him. One of Brian’s workers had managed to score a date with the assistant baker and Brian had to cover for her as she went out.

 

They were friends now but the flowers wouldn’t stop growing. Sungjin had developed a habit of vanishing all the flowers before Brian could notice them. He tried drinking potions and charms to stop the flowers from even blooming but nothing worked.

 

This time, however, Brian noticed. Sungjin was behind the counter packing up potions, laughing at the story Brian was telling him when Brian asked him about the lilacs growing on the wall.

 

Sungjin turned out and to his horror, the wall was almost fully covered in the small flowers and they were growing at the very moment, spreading across the wall. He needed to do something about this, maybe a healer can cure him. He cursed his magic as he turned back to face Brian, trying to come up with an excuse, face red.

 

He was saved by Dowoon “We’re trying out a new potion hyung. I put it on the wall to see how fast the flowers will grow and how long they’ll last.”

 

Brian nodded in understanding before moving on to the next topic. Sungjin nodded in thanks, quietly vanishing the flowers on the floor.

 

Brian’s break was over, he waved at them before exiting. Dowoon came up to Sungjin the moment Brian was out the door, Sungjin let his head fall onto the counter, groaning at life.

 

“You should be glad I was here to save you ass hyung. You really need to control your magic around Brian-hyung. It’s getting worse.” Dowoon was worried, even though he found the situation the funniest thing ever.

 

“I know Dowoon-ah. I’ll go to the healer tonight” He groaned out, refusing to lift his head from the counter.

 

“I just asked Wonpil-hyung what lilacs mean and you’re going to brace yourself hyung” Sungjin looked up, eyes meeting Dowoon’s mischievous ones, regretting all life decisions. “it means first emotions of love. You’re in love hyung~”

 

Sungjin reached out to smack him but Dowoon danced out of his reach, singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight completely out of tune.

 

Sungjin couldn’t be bothered to chase him and sat back down, staring across the street at the bookstore when he noticed something very interesting, something that was bound to piss Dowoon off. He smiled to himself. 

 

“Dowoon-ah, Jae-hyung just picked Wonpil from his shop.” Dowoon stopped singing immediately, staring out the shop-window where Jae had just opened the door for Wonpil who laughed at whatever Jae said before sliding into the seat. Jae made eye contact with Dowoon and winked before getting into the driver’s seat and driving away, leaving Dowoon dumbfounded.

 

“You’re going to have to up your game” Sungjin patted Dowoon’s back sympathetically, before pulling out the book he bought the other time. It was better than he expected, he could see why Brian loved it so much.

 

“Hyung I need the Friday off” Dowoon was still staring out the window, Sungjin hummed knowing it was no use refusing him. “I need to plan the greatest date in the history of dates” He pulled out his phone, typing furiously as he walked into the backroom. Sungjin was engrossed in the book, reading the words Brian held so close to his heart.

 

Love is a complicated affair.

─── ❀ ✿ ❀ ───

 

_Camellia – My destiny is in your hands_

 

It has been few months since the bookstore opened and Brian came into his life and Sungjin started growing flowers every time he thought about him. He had better control over his magic than the first few weeks but now instead of a whole meadow of flowers, only one or two or maybe five flowers bloomed. He had taken to leaving it outside the bookstore every morning. Dowoon thought it was stupid, waiting for Brian to come down every morning and smiling at his reaction but what did Dowoon know; he was still in that made up competition with Jae.

 

They had started hanging out outside of their respective stores, going out for movies, eating at places Brian found on food blogs and even going on picnics. Now they might sound like dates but they were not, as much as Sungjin wished they were. Everyone around him said they were dates but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he ignored them, dreaming about it when the store was empty and all the orders were done. Staring at the bookstore had become a past time at this point. 

 

They were at Sungjin’s place this time, marathoning Marvel movies when Sungjin looked at Brian’s face illuminated by the TV. He looked the multitude of the expressions flashing on his face as he watched Thor and the Hulk fighting. Sungjin didn’t pay attention to the movie at all (he had already watched it five times), mapping out Brian’s features in the dark, taking note of even the littlest expression on his face. He was so far gone, as he sighed at the awed expression on Brian's face.

 

As Brian gasped at the climax of the movie, eyes bright, a small camellia flower bloomed in Sungjin’s hand. He stared at the red petals in his hand, fingers caressing the soft petals. The rest of the movie was spent staring at the flower and Brian alternatingly.

 

Once the movie finished, they took a break before starting another one. Brian went to the toilet, Sungjin took the chance to pull out his phone and google the meaning of the flower. He had developed a habit to keep track of all the flowers that bloomed when he thought about Brian, keeping a list of all the meanings.

 

_“Red camellia symbolizes love, passion, excellence, and desire. It shows that the other person sets your heart on fire. Victorians gave it the meaning ‘my destiny is in your hands’.”_

 

Sungjin stared at his phone, heart beating faster as he came to a realization that he was in love with Brian (finally). Another flower bloomed in his hand, this time a white flower with long petals. He remembered his flower, it was a honeysuckle. Wonpil had waxed poetic about this flower once when he was drunk cause that's what Wonpil does talk about flowers when drunk ranking them and so on, how it symbolized bonds of devoted love.

 

Sungjin looked down at the flower in his hands and at Brian who was walking back towards the couch. He put the flowers in his hoodie pocket trying to focus on the movie that had started.

 

The following morning as he stared at Brian’s sleeping face illuminated by the morning sunlight and the flowers that were growing on once again, he thought about confessing for the first time. He texted Dowoon about the recent development before starting on breakfast. 

─── ❀ ✿ ❀ ───

_Red tulip – Declaration of love_

Ever since the fateful movie night, he had been jittery. He had never confessed to someone before. Dowoon once again thought he was being stupid, it wasn’t a big deal but once again considering Dowoon’s love life he ignored Dowoon.

 

He had asked Wonpil to make him a bouquet of red and white carnations and he was getting it tomorrow (the carnations were a recent development that started growing a few days ago and he had given Wonpil the best looking ones out of the numerous ones covering his apartment). He had already asked Brian out for dinner days before. He had also managed to reserve a table at Brian’s favorite restaurant. Dowoon had made him get a new outfit, insisting that he needed to go all out for this, for once in his life he listened to Dowoon and they spent all of Sunday looking for the perfect outfit.

 

He was all ready to confess.

 

That all went to shit when he saw Brian entering the store, looking adorably nervous. All sorts of thoughts went through Sungjin’s head at the speed of light. Was he here to cancel? What if he made different plans? (no matter the fact that Brian had not ditched him ever) Did he find out about the book that had fallen into the potion? Sungjin swears he didn’t mean to, it was all Dowoon’s fault anyway. Who sneaks up behind someone when they’re making a potion? Dowoon that’s who.

 

Sungjin was sweating nervously as Brian approached him, he saw Brian hold something out to him, mind going blank as he stared at the red tulip. He stared at the flower some more, trying to figure out what this meant. He has poured over flower meanings for days before choosing carnations, he knew what red tulips meant but why was Brian giving it to him. (He was almost an expert in the language of flowers Wonpil doesn't know shit)

 

Brian coughed softly, Sungjin looking up to meet his eyes as Brian nudged the flower towards him. Sungjin took the flower, looking confusedly between the flower and Brian.

 

Before he could say anything Brian spoke up. “I know this came out of nowhere but I really really like you Sungjin. Maybe even love? Who knows? I love the flower you leave for me every day, I have them all pressed in a book by the way. I love how you buy me my favorite snacks that you absolutely hate. I love how you listen to me ramble about books. I love how you make me sleep when I get too absorbed in a book. I love how you take me out to the movies and give me the aisle seat even though you hate sitting beside strangers. I love how you carry an extra jacket for me cause I always forget mine. Not only you take care of me but you make me so happy. I love your smile, the way you get excited about a new potion or charm, how you concentrate on a difficult charm and don't realize the time, how you hum to yourself as you sweep in the morning or when you make breakfast for us, how you take care of others around you, I can list more reason why I love you but we would be here all day so I just want to say I love you and ask if you’ll go out with me.”

 

Sungjin was speechless, he couldn’t believe it.

 

“um can you please say something, I’m freaking out here” Brian said, hands running through his hair, resting at his nape. All of his previous confidence had drained out at Sungjin’s silence.

 

“I can’t believe you ruined my whole plan!” Sungjin exclaimed. Brian’s eyes went wide in shock. “ I was going to confess tomorrow at the dinner! How dare you beat me at this?”

 

“Is this a good thing or…” Brian trailed off as Sungjin grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a soft kiss. Dowoon cheering in the background.

 

Sungjin broke the kiss, smiling softly at the dazed expression on Brian’s face hands now cupping his face. “Of course it’s a good thing you dummy. Now tomorrow can be our first date.”

 

He pulled him in for another kiss before Dowoon loudly explaining to a customer about the function of a charm reminded them of their location. They broke off the kiss, laughing amongst themselves. Brian left the store, parting with a kiss on Sungjin’s cheek.

 

They had a permanent smile on their face for the rest of the day.

 

(Years later Brian still wakes up to a flower left for him on the kitchen table every single day)

 

(Sungjin’s powers had calmed down but even now years later, he found himself growing flowers when he thought of Brian, his favourite being a red carnation)

 

_Red Carnation – Deep love and admiration_

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really write another fic instead of finishing Deliquesce, yes I did. I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I just finished it this is way longer than planned lmao i know more about flowers than i ever did in my life. see fics are useful  
> (title from svt's flower)
> 
> also first draft is my final draft so pls forgive any mistakes thx  
> Hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think!
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonrise_6)


End file.
